This invention relates to a system for controlling and extinguishing fires and, more particularly, to a system which provides continuous protection for the entire protected area when a portion of the system is out of service and a valve for such a system.
When a plant, warehouse or other facility is protected by a sprinkler system or other type of fire protection system which dispenses material capable of smothering a fire, the protection is not always continuous because there are times when the system must be shut off for servicing or repairs. This can be done by providing a manually operated valve for shutting off the entire system. However, this is unsatisfactory because there is no protection when the valve is off and an element of human error is introduced in returning the system to its operational condition after the servicing or repairs are completed.
Devices have been developed such as a valve which automatically reactivates the system after a predetermined interval so that the sprinkler will not accidently be left off for long periods of time, but even this type of system is still not operational at least a portion of the time and if a fire should develop during the shutdown period there would be no protection available. Further, because of insurance requirements a temporary back-up-system sometimes must be provided for the necessary protection during the shutdown period, which significantly adds to the cost of fire protection, and is generally less reliable and less effective than a fully automatic system.